Disney Mean girls
by TheDailyTurqouise
Summary: Its Ariel's first day at Disney University and she meets the Poshtics what will happened will the Poshtics bully her or will they be friends with her?
1. Chapter 1

Disney Mean Girls

Chapter 1

On a Monday morning Ariel was getting ready for her first day of school at Disney University ''Dad I can't believe we moved here from the sea!'' exclaimed Ariel.

''well your mother always say I'll do whatever it takes for your education'' said Poseidon.

Ariel kissed her father a goodbye then she went on her motorcycle that was red and green and brand new, with her red bag. When she arrived, Disney University was huge! She parked her motorcycle and sat on a bench ''okay let's see Monday schedule first in the morning is drama. But what she wasn't realizing someone was sitting right next to her listening what she was saying

''Hi my name is Rapunzel but call me Punzi! ''Said Rapunzel

''don't mind her she's always hyper'' said Belle

''I'm Belle and we go to this school too'' said Belle while reading a book.

''Belle stop reading, right now is not a good timing!'' shouted Punzi

''Hi I'm Ariel and I'm new to Disney University and I think my first class is Drama?'' Asked Ariel.

''Us to come on!'' said Punzi in excitement

The three of them went in the school it was a busy hall as they were walking by Ariel noticed that most people were in groups based on their interests, they were the jocks, cheerleaders, Nerds, singing people she was wondering why. They went in drama class and they saw the most popular people in whole University was Aurora, Cinderella and Snow White they were called the Poshtics

''Um drama teacher what are we learning today is it math, English or Drama?'' asked Cinderella stupidly

'' really Cindi?'' said Snow

'' Lady's Ladys shhhh…'' said Aurora

'' may I demonstrate '' Said Aurora

''of course'' Said

Aurora grab Eric to her and said

''oh Eric would we live happy ever after or not?'' Acted Aurora

''Bravo, Bravo'' Said .

**Author**

Hey guys I hope you like this one more reviews and follows please for the next chapter

TheDailyTurqouise


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tuesday Morning she knew the Poshtics were mean, obviously so Belle and Punzi helped her to know about everyone in the University

''so Cinderella is well…dumb last year she said that the guy was hot but it was her cousin.''

Said Belle rolling her eyes.

''Snow has *allergies* on germs every day she spray all around the school with her perfume so she wouldn't catch other peoples' breath.'' said Punzi

''And um…who's that?'' Asked Ariel

''oh and finally that's uhh..Aurora captain of the cheerleader the dream girl for the jocks and the leader of the Poshtics, she's mean jealous of other girls who have rich and pretty things and who takes her ex-boyfriends'' Said Belle in Disgust.

*Ring Ring!* (Lunch Bell)

''Everybody its Lunch time please go ahead in the cafeteria and no running in the halls!'' Announced the Head Master.

Ariel's point of view

So technically in this school people are in , groups so they must have lunch tables the jocks, Nerds, choir people, emos, cheerleaders, people who have no emotion and finally the Poshtics' table

''So which table do we sit in?'' asked Ariel looking around.

'' don't worry we have our table it's called..'' Belle said but was interrupted by Punzi

''AWESOME TABLE!'' Exclaimed Punzi.

Narrator's point of view

As the three of them were eating they didn't realize there was some people were looking at them…..the Poshtics.

'' Girls who's the new girl?'' said Aurora

'' oh she was in drama class I think her name was Ariel'' Said Snow.

'' leria!'' Shouted Cinderella

'' umm..me?'' asked Ariel

''yes you'' said Cinderella

''it's Ariel actually'' replied Ariel

''So Ariel your new right well im Aurora she's Snow and Cinderella'' said Aurora looking at her looks

''you have nice red hair'' said Snow

'' thank you, I moved from the sea to here it's a very nice place'' replied Ariel

''wait if you were from the sea then why do you have legs?'' Asked Cinderella stupidly

''you can't just ask somebody why do they have legs Cinderella'' Said Aurora.

**Author **

Hi guys like the next chapter please follow me or review.


End file.
